Baby/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E30 Portrait of the Butterfly family.png S2E30 King and Queen Butterfly at dinner table.png S2E30 King Butterfly 'try the jumbo megafowl'.png S2E30 King Butterfly eating jumbo megafowl.png S2E30 King Butterfly 'it just melts in your mouth'.png S2E30 King Butterfly worried about his wife.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly fidgeting with her peas.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly worried about Glossaryck.png S2E30 King Butterfly has no sympathy for Glossaryck.png S2E30 King Butterfly 'little guy always creeped me out'.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'Star is all alone on Earth now'.png S2E30 King Butterfly eating Mewnian pies.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'we may need to consider'.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'bringing her back to Mewni'.png S2E30 King Butterfly shocked by his wife's suggestion.png S2E30 King Butterfly 'we can't disrupt her life like that'.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly reaching behind her.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly pulls out a perfume bottle.png S2E30 King Butterfly looking at the perfume bottle.png S2E30 King Butterfly taking food off the dinner table.png S2E30 King Butterfly saying 'nope' over and over.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'what other options do we have?'.png S2E30 King Butterfly 'I can't stand that stupid...'.png S2E30 King Butterfly angrily eating megafowl.png S2E30 King Butterfly disagreeing with his wife.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly opens the perfume bottle.png S2E30 Black cloud emerges from perfume bottle.png S2E30 Black cloud flying around the dining hall.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly watches black cloud fly away.png S2E30 King Butterfly looking at the black cloud.png S2E30 Black cloud filling the screen.png S2E30 King Butterfly's foods are gone.png S2E30 King Butterfly getting angry.png S2E30 King Butterfly cursing the black cloud.png S2E30 Black cloud flying from Mewni to Earth.png S2E30 Eyepatched teddy bear pleading with Star.png S2E30 Star Butterfly pushing a pile of her stuff.png S2E30 Star Butterfly pushes pile into her closet.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'why is everything such a mess?'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly racing to clean her room.png S2E30 Teddy bear reaches through closet door slits.png S2E30 Star Butterfly shoving stuff under her bed.png S2E30 Star Butterfly summons Beanbag Monster.png S2E30 Star Butterfly shoves stuff in Beanbag's mouth.png S2E30 Star Butterfly tells Beanbag Monster to hide.png S2E30 Star Butterfly's filthy bed.png S2E30 Star Butterfly casts Mystic Room Suck Transform.png S2E30 Star sends her bed into a black hole.png S2E30 Marco enters Star's room with treats.png S2E30 Star runs past Marco with laser puppies.png S2E30 Marco Diaz 'why is your room so clean?'.png S2E30 Star takes sword away from laser puppies.png S2E30 Star Butterfly stuffs other stuff into chest.png S2E30 Star Butterfly gives wings to her chest of stuff.png S2E30 Star falls over as winged chest flies away.png S2E30 Winged chest flies through Star's window.png S2E30 Star Butterfly spelling 'evaluated'.png S2E30 Marco Diaz mentally spelling 'evaluated'.png S2E30 Marco Diaz correctly guesses 'evaluated'.png S2E30 Marco Diaz 'why are we spelling words'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'when it came out of my mouth'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'my mom is sending someone'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'since I got to Earth'.png S2E30 Marco Diaz 'that doesn't sound so bad'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly shakes her head at Marco.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'I could get sent back to Mewni'.png S2E30 Marco Diaz shocked by Star's words.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'I need to clean'.png S2E30 Black cloud rushes past Star and Marco.png S2E30 Black cloud rushing into Star's bedroom.png S2E30 Black cloud flying over Star and Marco.png S2E30 Black cloud coalescing into one object.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'it's her!'.png S2E30 Star and Marco looking at black cloud.png S2E30 Baby appears before Star and Marco.png S2E30 Baby the magic evaluator arrives.png S2E30 Star and Marco d'awwing at Baby.png S2E30 Baby 'I'm here to evaluate'.png S2E30 Baby with a pen and clipboard.png S2E30 Star Butterfly introduces herself to Baby.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'you must be Baby'.png S2E30 Baby notices Marco's table of snacks.png S2E30 Marco Diaz presenting treats to Baby.png S2E30 Baby quickly devours everything on table.png S2E30 Baby asking for more treats.png S2E30 Marco Diaz 'that took me all day to make'.png S2E30 Star gestures for Marco to make more food.png S2E30 Marco Diaz 'I would love to make you more'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'how does this evaluation work?'.png S2E30 Baby 'how do you think it should work?'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'I don't know'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'I could show you my room'.png S2E30 Baby says simply 'okay'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly shows Baby her bedroom.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'pretty much always this clean'.png S2E30 Baby pointing at Beanbag Monster.png S2E30 Beanbag Monster standing still.png S2E30 Star Butterfly grits her teeth at Beanbag.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'that's just Beanbag'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly introduces Baby to Beanbag.png S2E30 Beanbag throwing up some of Star's stuff.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'oh, crud'.png S2E30 Baby writing some notes.png S2E30 Star Butterfly laughing nervously.png S2E30 Star Butterfly suggesting going downstairs.png S2E30 Baby pointing at Star's secrets closet.png S2E30 Star Butterfly's closet of secrets.png S2E30 Star Butterfly points at her secrets closet.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'that's my secret closet'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly calls her secrets closet boring.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'I don't want people to...'.png S2E30 Baby floats past Star Butterfly.png S2E30 Star tells Baby not to open the closet.png S2E30 Star and Baby look inside secrets closet.png S2E30 Interior of Star Butterfly's secrets closet.png S2E30 Baby taking more notes.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'you think that's interesting?'.png S2E30 Baby 'very interesting'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly getting an idea.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'wanna see my wand?'.png S2E30 Baby looking at Star's magic wand.png S2E30 Star Butterfly shows her wand to Baby.png S2E30 Star Butterfly talking with Baby.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'you're gonna love it'.png S2E30 Baby writing some more notes.png S2E30 Star 'I have been working very hard on'.png S2E30 Star shows off her notebook of spells.png S2E30 Baby 'that looks interesting, too'.png S2E30 Star shows her spell notebook to Baby.png S2E30 Glitter falls out of Star's spell notebook.png S2E30 Baby calls Star's notebook interesting.png S2E30 Star 'only used five pounds of glitter'.png S2E30 Marco Diaz returns with refreshments.png S2E30 Baby quickly clears Marco's tray of drinks.png S2E30 Marco Diaz 'how's it going?'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly gives an unsure thumbs-up.png S2E30 Marco Diaz 'what does that mean?'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly doesn't have a clue.png S2E30 Star tells Marco to make more food.png S2E30 Baby asks Star about her spellcasting.png S2E30 Star Butterfly starting to feel nervous.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'my spells are awesome'.png S2E30 Baby tells Star to bring her an apple.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'what apple?'.png S2E30 Apple appears next to Star Butterfly.png S2E30 Star Butterfly bringing an apple to Baby.png S2E30 Baby tells Star to bring the apple with magic.png S2E30 Star Butterfly feeling embarrassed.png S2E30 Star Butterfly sticking her tongue out.png S2E30 Star Butterfly about to cast Narwhal Blast.png S2E30 Star Butterfly's Narwhal Blast.png S2E30 Narwhal with apple impaled on horn.png S2E30 Baby pulls narwhal out of the wall.png S2E30 Baby 'not quite'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly looking at Baby.png S2E30 Baby 'I want a whole apple'.png S2E30 Baby holding an apple with hole in it.png S2E30 Baby produces a new apple for Star Butterfly.png S2E30 Star Butterfly having a realization.png S2E30 Star Butterfly winking at Baby.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'no problem at all'.png S2E30 Star about to cast Winter Storm Hyper Blow.png S2E30 Star Butterfly casts Winter Storm Hyper Blow.png S2E30 Baby frozen in a layer of ice.png S2E30 Another apple appears next to Star Butterfly.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'damaged or undamaged'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly about to cast another spell.png S2E30 Baby observing Star Butterfly's magic.png S2E30 Star opens a black hole over the apple.png S2E30 Apple splats onto Star Butterfly's floor.png S2E30 Star's stuff falls out of the black hole.png S2E30 Star's bed falls out of the black hole.png S2E30 Baby jotting down more notes.png S2E30 Star Butterfly playfully scoffing.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'that's enough practice'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly casting more magic.png S2E30 Minotaur carefully carries the apple.png S2E30 Apple slips out of minotaur's hands.png S2E30 Minotaur accidentally steps on the apple.png S2E30 Minotaur looking embarrassed at Baby.png S2E30 Baby writes down even more notes.png S2E30 Star Butterfly getting more nervous.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'this time for real'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly casting green magic.png S2E30 Marco notices water dripping from ceiling.png S2E30 Marco Diaz looks up at the wet ceiling.png S2E30 Star Butterfly's bedroom filled with water.png S2E30 Baby writes down notes while underwater.png S2E30 Star Butterfly holding her breath.png S2E30 Star Butterfly casting magic underwater.png S2E30 Rainbow lights shine out of Star's loft.png S2E30 Exterior of Star's loft damaged and wet.png S2E30 Star and Baby in Star's drenched room.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'I swear, I can do this'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly casts more green magic.png S2E30 Apple gets zapped by Star's green magic.png S2E30 Apple turns into a green oblong fruit.png S2E30 Baby notices the glow of Star's magic.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'it just does that sometimes'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly keeps casting green magic.png S2E30 Apple turns into a green prickly fruit.png S2E30 Apple turns into a green banana.png S2E30 Apple pops like a green balloon.png S2E30 Star and Baby see results of Star's magic.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'let me try again'.png S2E30 Baby 'I've seen everything I need to see'.png S2E30 Baby leaving in a cloud of black smoke.png S2E30 Star Butterfly stops Baby from leaving.png S2E30 Star asks how she did in the evaluation.png S2E30 Baby looking at her notes.png S2E30 Baby tells Star Butterfly she failed.png S2E30 Baby continues to leave in black cloud.png S2E30 Star Butterfly upset that she failed.png S2E30 Star 'this was all just a waste of time?'.png S2E30 Baby stops leaving again.png S2E30 Baby 'would you like me to read you'.png S2E30 Baby 'you have a closet full of secrets'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'what does that have to do with...?'.png S2E30 Baby 'while under your care'.png S2E30 Baby looking at Star's broken wand.png S2E30 Baby holding Star's notebook of spells.png S2E30 Baby 'a college-ruled notebook'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly listening to Baby.png S2E30 Baby 'so undisciplined and unstructured'.png S2E30 Baby 'incapable of performing basic magic!'.png S2E30 Baby pointing at the apple.png S2E30 Marco Diaz returns with tray of sandwiches.png S2E30 Baby angrily tells Marco Diaz to get out.png S2E30 Marco Diaz scared of Baby.png S2E30 Baby tells Star again that she failed.png S2E30 Star Butterfly 'that means I have to go home'.png S2E30 Baby 'that's not my problem'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly looking sad.png S2E30 Star Butterfly looking determined.png S2E30 Star Butterfly charging her magic wand.png S2E30 Star Butterfly concentrating heavily.png S2E30 Star Butterfly casting pink and green magic.png S2E30 Apple zapped by pink and green magic.png S2E30 Apple covered in magic sparkles.png S2E30 Star and Baby looking at the apple.png S2E30 Apple gets split in half.png S2E30 Star Butterfly looking ashamed.png S2E30 Baby says goodbye to Star Butterfly.png S2E30 Baby drifts past Star as a black cloud.png S2E30 Star Butterfly despairing.png S2E30 Seed inside apple half starts glowing.png S2E30 Apple seed starts growing into a plant.png S2E30 Tree starts to grow from apple half.png S2E30 Marco enters Star's room with baseball bat.png S2E30 Marco Diaz in awe of the growing tree.png S2E30 Apple tree growing incredibly tall.png S2E30 Star Butterfly watching her tree grow.png S2E30 Star and Marco looking at tall apple tree.png S2E30 Star Butterfly's Tree of Hope.png S2E30 Apple sprouts from one of tree's branches.png S2E30 Apple lowering down in front of Baby.png S2E30 Baby catches the apple in her paw.png S2E30 Baby in awe of the apple in her paw.png S2E30 Baby's reflection in the apple.png S2E30 Marco 'does this mean she gets to stay?'.png S2E30 Baby looking at the apple in her paw.png S2E30 Baby giving a tender smile.png S2E30 Star Butterfly returning Baby's smile.png S2E30 Baby clears Marco's tray before leaving.png S2E30 Star Butterfly and Marco watch Baby leave.png S2E30 Marco Diaz 'I knew you'd do great'.png S2E30 Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz hugging.png S2E30 Star and Marco looking at the sky.png S2E30 Star's winged chest flying with geese.png S2E30 Butterfly Castle exterior view.png S2E30 Baby eating Star Butterfly's apple.png S2E30 Baby reporting to Queen Butterfly.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly 'so she failed'.png S2E30 King Butterfly reaching for treats.png S2E30 Baby hits River's hand with wooden spoon.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly casts her worried gaze down.png S2E30 Baby 'she's far beyond it'.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly listening to Baby.png S2E30 Baby 'I haven't seen anything like this'.png S2E30 Baby eating a cupcake.png S2E30 Baby 'since Queen Eclipsa'.png S2E30 King Butterfly gripping his sore hand.png S2E30 King Butterfly 'monster love...!'.png S2E30 Queen Butterfly gasping with shock.png S2E30 Star Butterfly in royal family portrait.png S2E30 Portrait of Eclipsa and Glossaryck.png en:Baby/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона